


Break my Bones (Only for You)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, M/M, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Victim Blaming, ooc Roman, remrom - Freeform, selectively mute Roman, this fic will only get darker from here on out read something else if you want comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus went missing in the imagination when he and Roman were children, so Roman grew up quiet, shy, and mostly mute.  When Remus suddenly returns, he is overjoyed and ready to let his brother do and have whatever he wants- even at the cost of himself.-This fic is Remrom and the Unhappy kind.  Will be a darkfic.  If you want a fluffy fic I have plenty of others, do not read this one, because if you start it looking for a happy ending you will probably be disappointed for a very long time--minors also dni-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Break my Bones (Only for You)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter are:  
> Remus-esque icky thoughts (that will be a common one)  
> Threatening  
> Uhm insulting someone's accomplishments?  
> Lack of guilt
> 
> First chapter not that bad but it will get worse-

Morning light filtered through the commons window, sending a draft through the kitchen. A light humming sang through the air as a man in a sky blue polo flipped the pancake on his skillet.

"Breakfast ready?" Came a low voice, disturbing the quiet of the morning but not abruptly.

"Almost," Patton responded in a quiet voice. 

"Shall I summon Logan?" Virgil questioned, but before Patton could respond he was putting on a pot of coffee, and seconds later Logan was rising up with a bedhead and a barely adjusted tie, sleepy eyes and a nodding head.

"Coffee?" He asked, voice slurred and deep and Virgil chuckled, pulling out a chair and pushing Logan gently into it before pouring the other a cup.

"All done," Patton declared, using his spatula to move the pancake to a separate plate and carrying it to the counter for the others to eat at. "Roman," he called, and the last of the light sides rose up.

"What are you thinking, Ro? Sausage or bacon this morning?"

Head lolling and a hand rubbing his eyes, Roman dazedly pointed to the sausage, making his way to sit at the counter.

"Alright, so the usual-" Patton continued, only to be interrupted by a light tapping.

He glanced to Roman as the other pointed to Virgil's buttered toast.

"No pancakes?" Morality blinked in surprise as Roman nodded meekly. "Alright, toast it is!" He exclaimed cheerfully, delighted to see a shy smile on the Creativity.

It had been like this for a while. When Remus and Roman had first split, things had been wonderful. There weren't many differences between the two at first- they were completely identical. It was only when Remus had disappeared, lost somewhere in their joined realm that Roman had begun to change for the worse.

He hadn't talked at all that first year. They only learned what had happened to Remus through short sentences and words over the years, a series of drawings of Roman and his twin with the other scribbled out in frustration, tears dotted across the paper. They'd had to guide him away at first, and every time, Roman seemed to lose a little more of himself- or rather, a little more of his other half. 

Even now it was difficult to get Roman to say a word, and Thomas had grown to be such a shy, scared boy- kind but quiet, the type that couldn't stand up for himself or others. A bystander.

But Roman was satisfied with that. He fidgeted with a cube as Patton made his plate, a small smile on his face, happy with his life as a doormat.

For the most part, they were all happy with it- all content with their place in life and the world. 

And it was quiet.

Roman was the first to notice. Of course he was, how couldn't he?

He shoved his chair back at a speed that knocked it backwards, hands firmly placed on the counter as he stood, a look of completely overwhelmed disbelief on his expression.

"Roman?" Virgil asked softly, fork poised over a piece of egg, but he dropped it immediately as the Creative side gave a sudden sob.

" _ Remus,"  _ Roman whispered, and they all froze, a mixed look of pity and anguish on all of their faces.

"Oh, honey-" Patton muttered as Logan blinked himself awake completely now, but the moral side was interrupted by a shout to interrupt the quiet.

"Oh,  _ Honey,  _ I'm _ home!" _ Sounded an unfamiliar voice, screeching like a car wreck to destroy their peaceful lives, salt sprinkled before ice on a burn, worse than fire or freezing combined.

Roman sobbed again, spinning just as a man in black rose just behind the couch, and finally, Logan connected the dots.

"Remus," he repeated in understanding, and Virgil and Patton's confusion melted away as suddenly as it had come.

"Didja miss me?" The second Creativity asked, just before Roman threw himself into his arms.

\----------------

When they'd all gotten settled in the living room, the questioning began. Roman was virtually undetatchable from Remus, clinging with his head buried against his chest like- well, like it was the first time he'd seen him in over a decade. It was an apt reaction, but still an annoying one, in Remus' personal opinion.

"You're staining my shirt," he muttered, but Roman didn't move, and he guessed he was going to have to get used to this.

"Remus- where have you  _ been _ ?" Logan questioned, voice stern in kind of a parent-way. He was different from the naive kid who used to believe everything Roman and Remus told him- everything that anyone told him. Remus snorted, and Roman burrowed deeper.

"Out," he responded simply with a smirk, gently petting his twin's head. Roman had changed too- they all had, it seemed, but Roman's was the most interesting to him.

He'd been mischievous when they were together. Confident. This sniveling ball was nothing like the brother he'd known. Well- no, he supposed Roman had been like this when he'd left. Always apologizing, meek and quiet. It was just fantastic to see how far it had gone.

Patton used to be so confused, but now he seemed sure of himself. Where Roman became more of a child, Logan, Patton, and Virgil had matured into the adults to take care of him, it seemed. To never push him too far. No wonder Roman had turned out like this.

Remus snorted into the air.

"What's so funny?" Virgil asked defensively. It was strange that he'd gotten more fight and less flight, but without the self confidence to back it up, Remus supposed it didn't matter. Luckily, self-confidence wouldn't be a problem again, with him around.

"Just thinking of how much better off Thomas is gonna be now that I'm here," he grinned. "Roman obviously hasn't been doing  _ his  _ job right, for you to be so…" he paused. "Strong. But that's alright. I can beat you down a few pegs." Remus leaned forward cheerfully, Roman still clinging with his head against his shoulder. "Have you ever felt what it's like to have your digestive system flipped, intestines on the top and esophagus on the bottom? Do you want to?"

"Do  _ not  _ insult Roman," Patton practically hissed as Virgil shrank in on himself at just the idea. "And don't say such…  _ gross _ things."

"Creative things, my dear daddy! I have a lot more where that came from, and I'll say them however much I please!"

"'M okay," Roman mumbled sweetly, and Remus blinked in surprise as the quiet words shut the rest of them up- even cutting off whatever Patton had planned on saying next. "He's right. I haven't been doing good, without him, but we'll be better now, right?" 

Finally, Roman pulled away a hair, sitting up a little to look his twin in the eyes, and Remus was taken aback both by the immediate, submissive acceptance of his words sending a jolt of lovely power down his spine- and how pretty Roman's red eyes were, shining like gorgeous rubies on their own. He had half a mind to kiss his twin there, and half a mind to pluck his eyes out to build a collection, but was undecided as to which. Regardless, a sharp smile spread his teeth as Roman burrowed happily against him once more.

As a smile built on Remus' face, a scowl built on Logan's, and the side crossed his arms carefully, glancing to Virgil who still had yet to fully recover.

"How's my room, darlings? Anything like I remember?"

"I can show you!" Roman whispered shouted, and despite the tension in the air his excitement at having Remus back was palpable. "Can I show you? Can I show him?" He asked, finally turning his attention to the group as a whole.

Logan hesitated before nodding, waving a careless arm in the air. "Yes, Roman, you  _ may,"  _ he stated, chest feeling a little full as Roman's eyes shone with gratitude before he and Remus sank out together.

"Well this is a shitshow," Virgil finally whispered when they were gone, shoulders somewhat hunched.

"Breathe, Virge," Logan hummed distractedly, tapping his lips in thought. "Remus is certainly… different, than we remember him."

"Their pranks were harmless, before. Now it's like… Roman lost the urge to be mischievous, but Remus- it grew, to-  _ icky  _ points," Patton huffed.

"But not even just that," the embodiment of Anxiety continued. "He's… sadistic," he supplied. "That thing about- the digestive system, and all."

"A body like that would not function, so that is the least of our worries, I promise. But… yes, Remus does seem to have gained some sort of gratitude for others' pain over the years."

"He belongs over there with  _ Janus, _ " Virgil hissed, and Patton violently shook his head. 

"Don't say that- you saw how happy Roman was. He was  _ talking _ , Virgil. We- we can't take that away from him. I'm sure Remus isn't as bad as he seems."

"First impressions are rarely correct," Logan confirmed. "We should give him time to settle in again with Roman, and I'm sure they'll both acclimate to how things used to be between them. Thomas should benefit from this. Remus was correct- he needs more self confidence if we want him to succeed in life, and what Remus brings to the figurative table is just that."

Anxiety snarled slightly. "Alright, I guess, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to- just be patient, and in time, I'm sure things will even out."

\----------------

A few changes had been made to Creativity's bedroom, Remus noted. 

For starters, there was a lot more red than there used to be. He supposed it must be Roman's favorite color. He decided that was fine- red suited him. They both preferred gray when they first split. Odd how that changed.

Their twin-sized bed had graduated to a king sized bed, and decorations littered the right half of the room- a lot of Disney, a beautiful golden crown, costumes for various plays and a messy desk with pages upon pages of writing. The other half, though, only had the bare minimum- a gray bedside table and dresser. The only thing that showed anyone else had ever lived on that side of the room was a shelf full of gag gifts and prank books that seemed completely untouched.

"Mm!" Roman suddenly exclaimed, jumping in place, and Remus turned away from the shelf to see him holding out a pair of black rings in both hands, stuck together. 

"Magnetic," Roman said, taking Remus' hand to put one of the sets on the middle finger of his left hand. The lighter side of Creativity placed the other set on the middle finger of his right hand before lacing their fingers together. "The one repels, but the other attracts, so if you hold it right-" there was a click, "they stick. Made 'm after you…" he hesitated, and his eyes took on a slightly glazed look. "For when you came back, but you never did."

If he were anyone else, Remus thought he might feel guilty.

"I'm here now," he stated bluntly instead of an apology, giving that same sharp smile from earlier, and Roman returned it with a stupidly dull one of his own.

Right. Remus was here now, and that was all that Roman needed.


End file.
